Hentai?
by SadanVana
Summary: Two old war friends of Hilde's decide to seek her out to see if she is still alive. They're in for a surprise when they find her living with the five gundam pilots. 1x2 3x4 and more couples later.
1. Meet the girls

Sada: Do we even have a plot for this?  
Vana: *thinks really hard* *grins* NOO!!!!!!  
Sada: *sweatdrop* *sighs* Anyway... well, Vana what are you doing?  
Vana: *squeezing Duo plushie* I WUV HIM!!!!  
Sada: Uh, right, on with this pointless story!  
Vana: Wuv him, wuv him, wuv him!!!!!  
fades to black  
VANA: Sada wuves wufei!*laughs hysterically running away as Sada chases her with a frying pan* heehee! Sada wants Wu-chan! Sada wants- ow! *falls over anime-style when Wufei appears out of no where and hits her in the face*  
  
Warnings: EW did not occur; MASSIVE OOC.  
Disclaimer: Neither Vana nor I claim to own GW, we do however own any and all original characters.  
  
Pointless Chapter 1 a.k.a. Meet the twins  
It was a quiet day on L2 in Hilde's junkyard. She was working diligently in her office on some paperwork, blissfully unaware of the dangers that were about to come. The five ex-gundam pilots were there for an anniversary gathering and were currently, well uh four of them were currently engaged in "physical activities" while Wufei was trying to ignore the sounds coming from the shared bedroom of Quatre and Trowa.  
  
A knock came to the door and realizing that everyone else was "busy", he grudgingly stood to open the door, prepared to shout at the people knocking. With a mutter about hormone driven couples, he opened the door to be come face to face with a raised fist, ready to knock again.  
  
The long haired brunette pulled her hand back and gave a confused look before a cheesy grin crossed her face. "Are we at the right place?"  
  
The short haired brunette sighed, rolling her eyes. "Do you know of any other junkyards on L2, my dear sister?"  
  
"Well, no, but he's, he's," both turned to look at Wufei again before shouting simultaneously, "A GUNDAM PILOT!!"  
  
The shout brought the attention of everyone in the house. Trowa and Quatre stumbled from the bedroom, sheets gripped tightly both blushing madly. Heero and Duo poked their heads out from the kitchen, shirts mysteriously missing. Hilde came running upstairs, glaring at Duo and Heero, "You do know that's where I cook all my meals."  
  
Duo shrugged, "But Hilde, we're mixing the two greatest things: food and pleasure."  
  
The long haired brunette ogled at the chest she was shown from Heero and Duo, but then her eyes turned to Hilde. "HILDE YOU BITCH! YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING GUNDAM PILOTS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"  
  
Her sister had to restrain the shouting woman, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that shout. It's just, Hilde, you're keeping guys, GUNDAM PILOTS, Vana's just a little, overwhelmed." Sada: We're making them sound like things to be possesed. Vana: *innocently* Well aren't they?  
  
"I so am not Sada, she's been keeping the five sexiest men in the whole _galaxy_ from us-" the long haired girl, dubbed Vana looked at all the guys before slinking behind Sada, "you never heard that..."  
  
Sada sighed pulling Vana up from behind her, "what am I going to do with you?"  
  
Hilde's mouth was agape, "Sada, Vana I haven't seen you guys since, forever!"  
  
Sada clamped a hand over Vana's mouth before she could say anything stupid. "10 years, Hilde. Since the defeat of Treize. When you just kinda _left._"  
  
Hilde's mouth readjusted as she pointed to Duo. "It was his fault!"  
  
Vana and Duo crossed their arms. "Fine, blame it on me," Duo said.  
"Fine, blame it on the sexiest one," Vana said before she blinked and again hid behind Sada. "I never said that."  
  
Hilde and Sada rolled their eyes. "She never changes does she?" Hilde asked.  
  
Sada nodded, putting her head in her hand. "Never, unfortunately."  
  
Vana stuck out her tongue and turned her back on everyone. "Fine, talk about me like I'm not here. See if I care!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa had slowly begun to back away while Heero had turned bored and went to amuse himself by typing aimlessly on his keyboard. Sada: hey that's kinda what I'm doing. Vana: That's not nice. Sada: I know. Back to the story. Duo was watching with great attention, thinking about how he finally had found someone weirder than him. Vana: Actually, we found him. Sada: Vana, just stop. Wufei was just leaning against the wall thinking about stupid onnas.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Hilde asked looking at both sisters.  
  
Sada sighed. "Well we're visiting you. What else would we be doing? I mean I only searched all the old OZ files and broke the security code for the Preventers Headquarters to find you."  
  
Everyone stared and Heero's attention was back on the two girls. "You broke the security code?"  
  
Sada nodded. "Yeah it wasn't that hard."  
  
Heero glared. "Omae o korosu."  
  
Sada glared back. "Whatever shorty."  
  
"Do you even know he is?" Duo asked, looking at his lover.  
  
Sada was too engaged in the glaring contest with the ex-wing pilot to even notice the question. Vana was lost in thought, 'I never had a chance.' The question brought her back from her musings and the smile returned. "I'll do the introductions."  
  
Hilde glared at the seemingly happy girl, knowing she was faking it, but pushed it aside as Vana started off the introductions.  
  
"That's Duo. The one leaning on the wall, muttering about women is Wufei. The one locked in the staring contest with my sister is Heero." Her voiced turned to a mutter. "Duo's lover." The grin returned full force, Hilde looked about ready to kill Vana. "The two that have locked themselves in the room to screw are Quatre and Trowa, always knew they were gay." She pointed to Hilde. "This is Hilde, I'm Vana." She then pointed to Sada. "And this is my year and two week older sister, Sada. She likes guys who know how to use their sword and has an obsession with dragons."  
  
Everyone turned to face Wufei, who's face turned down with a slight blush as he started to mutter randomly in Mandarin. Duo's face sported a huge grin, as he glanced over at Sada. "Really, guys who know how to use their sword? I'm sure Wu-chan can help you in that area."  
  
Vana burst into laughter, clutching her stomach in hysteria. Sada was blushing bright red, while looking at Wufei from the corner of her eye.  
  
Hilde smiled broadly, "I bet you've been doing quite a bit of research on that laptop of yours."  
  
Sada looked up and tried to glare at Hilde, which wasn't working seeing as she was blushing massively. "Damnit Hilde, can you shut up for five seconds. You're about as bad as Vana."  
  
Duo grinned. "So are you two going to stay?"  
  
Vana blinked. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Hilde nodded. "Of course we do Vana. You're no intrusion at all. As long as you can handle living with two gay guys, two bi guys, and a justice-loving-male-supremacist-work-crazed-ex-gundam-pilot," Hilde paused, "who knows how to use a sword and likes dragons." Vana burst into laughter again, Sada blushed and glared and Wufei simply glared and muttered.  
  
Duo grinned. "Aw man I've never seen Wu-chan so messed up before! You guys are great, please. Stay."  
  
Vana grinned, mind working double time. He had complemented her! And he was bi! All hope was not lost! Hearing Heero typing she sighed, deflating again. But he was taken. Ah well.  
  
Sada had recovered from her embarrassment, the blush only a lighter shade of pink as she digested the first part of Hilde's comment. "So, not to sound intrusive, but which guys are bi and which are gay?"  
  
Duo smirks. "Heero is bi, I like to think of myself as just horny. Sada: *laughs* It's so true so stop glaring Vana! And Trowa and Quatre just seem to like each other."  
  
Sada smirks, "I knew someone so sexy could not be for just one gender." Vana glared at her but she merely defended herself. "What? I'm only saying what's on your mind!"  
  
Wufei cracked a slight smile, the blush on his cheeks having had faded as well. "So I suppose you are bi Sada," but the comment was drowned out by Duo's own comment.  
  
"So, Vana you go both ways as well I suppose."  
  
Vana blushed. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Well like your sister said, 'someone so sexy could not be for just one gender'."  
  
Heero was still trying to stare down Sada who was looking semi-discreetly at Wufei, so he didn't catch the little flirt. Not that he would have minded of course.  
  
Vana was blushing madly; Duo was becoming more confused by the second, but still looking damn sexy; Hilde was rolling her eyes while trying to ignore all the weird people; and Wufei was totally NOT catching the flirting glances from Sada. Sada: SHE'S NOT TRYING TO FLIRT! SHE'S TRYING TO LOOK DISCREETLY AT HIM! Vana: Well it's still flirting.  
  
There was a moment of silence before a shout in pure pleasure of, "QUATRE!" was heard resonating through the house.  
  
Everyone looked at one another and Wufei slowly lowered his head. "Welcome to my world."  
  
Vana looked confused. "Wait, what? Who just shouted Quatre? Oh wait that was Trowa, I don't even want to know. I'm going to try and not think like that." Vana: *randomly smashing head against wall, trying to get images out of head.*  
  
Again there was silence before Wufei pushed himself from his leaning postition on the wall. "I'm going to train."  
  
Vana and Hilde looked at each other then at Sada. "SADA CAN JOIN YOU!" They shouted simutainously.  
  
Sada blinked. "Uh, wait, why?"  
  
Hilde nodded. "Yeah he's going to be sword training."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Sada can help him with that," Vana muttered.  
  
"Vana you little-"  
  
"I didn't say it! I didn't say it! You thought it not me! Who's thinking dirty thoughts now Sada!?" Vana screamed, cutting her sister off.  
  
Wufei turned to Sada. "If you do fight with swords, I could use a sparring partener."  
  
Everyone had started to tamper off into their own groups; Heero to fix the security code for the Preventers; Hilde to go do paper work; Wufei and Sada to train. Vana was still ranting and Duo was cheering her on, giving the occasional "yeah!" They were both oblivious to the fact that no one was listening anymore.  
  
Vana suddenly stopped and heaved a heavy sigh. "No one ever listens to me! It's because I'm young isn't it?"  
  
Duo looked at her. "How young are you?"  
  
Vana looked at him. "I'm 24."  
  
"Only a year younger than me!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Vana pouted. "Don't rub it in."  
  
Duo smiled that sexy smile of his. "Do you know how to bake?"  
  
Vana looked confused. "Well not without a cook book."  
  
He grinned. "PERFECT! You can help me bake!"  
  
"What? Should we really be doing this? I mean shouldn't we be telling Hilde?" Duo and Vana ponder for a second before looking at each other. "Wait, Duo, do we ever listen to her rules anyway?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't." They grinned and Duo grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I got you onna!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"The HELL you did you male supremacist!" Sada screamed back, tightening her hold on the practice sword.  
  
"No I felt the pressure under my blade. I definatly hit skin!"  
  
"Yeah the skin of my arm BAKA!"  
  
"No it was soft! There was no bone under it!"  
  
"So I still didn't feel it!"  
  
"If this was a real sword you would be spilt in half."  
  
"Even if you did cut off my arm, I could still beat you!" Sada screamed at him.  
  
Wufei glared. "You wanna see about that?"  
  
"I'll do you anywhere, anytime!" was the challenge Sada fired back.  
  
"You couldn't match me in a real fight! I've been going easy on you!"  
  
Sada fumed. "I HATE IT WHEN GUYS DO IT THAT WAY! I HATE IT EASY! I WANT THEM TO BE HARD DAMNIT! IT'S ALWAYS BETTER WHEN THEIR HARD!"  
  
Wufei glared, "WELL MAYBE ONNAS DON'T MAKE ME WANT TO BE HARD!"  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULD BE HARD WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME! IN FACT I WILL MAKE IT MY MISSION TO GET YOU HARD!"  
  
Wufei smirked, "well if you think you can handle it, I'll be hard with you."  
  
Sada smiled, satisfied that she got him to admit she made him desire to fight harder. They picked up their swords again. Sada: Wow, that whole scence was just one big innuendo. Vana: I know! Sada: Why do I let you talk me into these things? Vana: *innocent eyes* Because I'm your sister? Sada: *sighs and puts on headphones* I really should stop listening to you. Vana: But, but. *Pouts* Fine let's go on! Meanie. I'm telling ada!  
*~*~*~*~*  
Vana growled. "The damn bag won't open!!" She was wrestling with a bag of flour.  
  
"Oh here. Let me," Duo said, taking it from her and pulling hard.  
  
"DUO! N-!" Vana was cut off as the bag ripped open, exploding flour everywhere. As it slowly settled down, Vana and Duo blinked at each other, big and innoncent eyes shocked.  
  
"Umm..." Duo was at a loss for words for once.  
  
"I don't think Hilde's gonna be too happy Duo," Vana whispered, looking around at the mostly white kitchen then back at the white, flour covered, now-violet eyed pilot.  
  
Duo blinked in surprised, then grinned. "But the bag is open!" He said happily pouring out the last cup they needed and throwing out the bag.  
  
Vana couldn't help but grin back at him and add in the last ingredient before starting to mix it all together.  
  
They waited for the cookies to finish cooking- they had little mishap after the flour incident -and luckily for them, Hilde had gone up to her room.  
  
"They're done!" Vana trilled, grabbed a pot holder, and took the cookies out while Duo put away the timer and got thier tubes of decorative frosting.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked as he watched her set the final batch out to cool; taking the cooled cookies and placing them on two plates.  
  
"We're going to decorate them with whatever words or designs we want!" Vana said happily, picking up the blue frosting and smirking. "So we can make these edible hints."  
  
Duo looked confused as she painstakingly started writing. A few minutes later she held up the cookie for the intrigued Duo to see. He grinned and laughed as she set the cookie reading "Wufei's **LONG**" on the empty plate, letting it dry as she started another, but with red frosting as Duo claimed the green. Their work was just beginning. Sada: *Sighs* I should NEVER have told you what long meant in chinese. Vana: *innocent eyes* I meant it as a dragon! I swear it! *after Sada looks away: evil snicker and not innocent look*  
*~*~*~*~*  
Sada slid down against the wall, taking a sip of the water Wufei had offered her. She looked over to where he was standing, sipping his own water. He looked over at her.  
  
Sada smiled. "Was I worth being hard with?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "Very worth it. Maybe I should be harder next time."  
  
Her smile widened and she quickly hid it in her bottle so he couldn't see. Her next words came out muffled, "Maybe. I'm sure your experienced enough to be able to knock me up more than you do normally."  
  
He smirked. "Sounds like fun. Maybe I can teach you dragon style next time."  
  
Sada grinned. "I'd like that. It sounds very... enjoyable."  
  
Wufei sniffed the air. "Do you smell cookies?"  
  
Sada sniffed and nodded, slowly sliding up the wall, unaware of Wufei's eyes on her. "Yea. It must be Hilde or Vana. Since I don't think that any of the others can cook. Can they?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Possibly Duo, but I really don't think anyone would let him in the kitchen."  
  
Sada nodded. "Well then I'll see ya in the kitchen." They walked to the door, Wufei opening it for Sada. "I never knew you could treat a woman."  
  
Wufei smirked. "You'd be surprised at the things you don't know about me."  
  
"I'd like to find out these things about you so you don't keep shocking me."  
  
"What about you? You surprised me with your skills."  
  
Sada smiled, surprised he had a complimented her so soon after he had met her. They didn't notice that their hands had somehow intertwined until they were walking away, their hands pulling, trying to stay together. They looked back at one another and blushed, pulling them apart.   
  
They said goodbye to each other one last time but after three steps they stopped again. They slowly turned and looked over their shoulders at each other, the full impact of their former conversations finally hitting them. They both turned bright red and turned, bolting off away from each other.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vana and Duo had finally finished decorating each of the cookies with 'implications', except Vana's, Heero's and Duo's of course. Quatre and Trowa appeared, taking two cookies not even looking at the design.   
  
"What smells so good?" Sada asked coming into the kitchen, changed into a different outfit. Sada: A note, our clothes and stuff randomly appeared, just to tell you. Vana: Yep they did! Sada took a look at the flour covered kitchen and sighed. "Hilde isn't gonna be too happy with this."  
  
Vana and Duo smiled and nodded. "Yep we know. Try a cookie Sada!" They said simultaneously. Vana held up a cookie and her grin widened as she looked over Sada's shoulder. "Hey Wufei! Try a cookie."  
  
Sada looked at her cookie and raised her eyebrow but Wufei's eyes widened and his jaw seemed to unhinge from his skull. "What's the matter Wufei?" Sada asked looking at his cookie that read, 'Wufei's **LONG**.' She blinked, "Wufei's dragon? You have a dragon?" She blinked a few times before it clicked, what with Wufei's blush and the snicker coming from the two people on the other side of the room.   
  
Wufei blinked and took a bite out of the cookie. "Asides from the message it's pretty good."  
  
Sada took a bite from her cookie as well, smiling at the taste. "Yep it's pretty good."  
  
Vana smirked, very proud at her skills. Duo was smirking as well, proud of himself, though he did nothing more than dirty up Hilde's kitchen.  
  
Wufei shot Vana and Duo one last look before turing to Sada. "Want to go spar again?"  
  
"Unless you want to get beaten again."  
  
Vana's eyes widened then she smirked, giving them a sly look. "Sparring and beatings? Wow you two _have _gotten kinky fast. I wasn't aware those two went together when you've just met."  
  
Duo burst out laughing as Sada blinked in confusion a moment then blushed darkly while Wufei colored and glared.  
  
"Go fuck someone you stupid onna," he muttered.  
  
Vana blushed and glared. "What did you say _Wu-chan?!?_"  
  
He growled, and took a step towards her, both of their eyes flaming with unconcealed anger. Vana stood straighter, as if daring him to do something, unaware that Duo had taken a protective step closer, narrowed eyes warning Wufei. Wufei looked back at him then growled again and whirled back to Sada.  
  
"Let's go play a card game," he said, storming out of the kitchen. Sada winced and followed him out, after a glance back at Vana and the still-protective Duo.  
  
"COME AGAIN!!" Vana screamed defiantly after them. Unaware that Duo had ever been protective since he was casually and loosely dropping back into a relaxed pose.  
  
"You really shouldn't provoke them Vana, one of these days he might actually do something," Duo warned, eyes studying her, as if waiting on her answer to figure something out.  
  
"I dare him to try. He so much as makes a move to touch or hit me and I'll scream "rape" before using that to justify me beating the shit out of the stiff asshole. I swear if it weren't for Sada..." She glared out the door as if trying to actually stab Wufei with the daggers. Duo chuckled, his question answered.  
  
"Well with that settled, do you think we should go offer cookies to Hee-chan?"  
  
Vana smiled and picked up two _paticular_ cookies Vana: *random snicker*, then walked out into the living room with Duo where Heero was sitting at his laptop as if he hadn't heard a word of the fight a few moments before. Sada and Wufei were sitting at the table holding cards in what looked like Go Fish... but Wufei wasn't _that_ childish, was he? Vana held in a snicker, remembering her anger at him, before turning back to Heero and holding out a cookie innocently.  
  
Heero paused in his typing, looked up at Vana's overly innocent face before looking down and reading the inscription on the cookie. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked up at her again, Duo looking over her shoulder at it in cat-like curiousity.  
  
"'Stiff me?!'" Heero asked, voice practically a shout in surprise. Vana smirked and handed Duo the other one before walking out of the room to go do- something.  
  
Duo looked down and practically choked. On his innocent chocolate chip cookie, of which he had thought none of them could have pertained to him at all, bright yellow writing stared up at him with 2 words he hadn't ever expected.  
  
"Threesome anyone?"

* * *

Sada: I would call that the end of chapter one, don't you think Vana?  
Vana: *busy pouting* He has Heero. He won't want me.  
Sada: Vana, Vana, Vana. That isn't the end of the story. You still have plenty of time to get with Duo. I mean we have so many random ideas that occur.  
Vana: So true, so so true! *Does little happy dance*  
Sada: Please review.  
Vana: For Duo's sake, review! For Duo... oh and to keep the story going.


	2. Getting to know each other

Sada: And we are back.  
Vana:*mocks sada* and we are back. oh honestly. be more expressive! more exciting! ok so people we ARE really and truly here with *gasp* a second chapter! this is probably the first time ever i've stayed relatively consistant with updates so be happy. truth is, we couldn't stay away from this!  
Wufei: humph! *glares and mutters* injustice...  
Vana: *rolls eyes and whispers none-too-softly* he's still mad about the cookie. though i mean with all that Sada's been giving him....  
Sada: WAIT! NO! DON'T GIVE AWAY DETAILS TO OUR SEMI-THOUGHT OUT STORY! Stop now Vana before I have to hurt you!  
Vana: *rolls eyes* she's just upset because she and wufei get to-  
Sada and Wufei: *Attacks Vana with rubber bats*  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Vana: DUO SAVE MEEEEEEE!  
Sada: *Pulls herself from the random chaos* While this whole thing gets sorted out, enjoy this next chapter.  
Vana: DUOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Warnings: Same as first chapter. Disclaimer same as well.  
Pointless Chapter 2 a.k.a Getting to know each other  
It had been only a week and Heero had already changed the security code for the Preventers eight time and Hilde's kitchen had went up in smoke four times. Sada: *looks innocent* wasn't me. Vana: It was Duo! Even though he's too sexy to make mistakes. When Sada was not making Heero's computer skills seem **_IM_**perfect, she was probably found sparring with Wufei or playing cards with him. Vana tried to spend as much time with Duo as possible, while trying to hide her inner pain. So as you can see, it wasn't easy to become bored, but that's what happened.  
  
At 8:00, a week and five hours after the girls had first arrived, everyone was seen hanging around the kitchen area/living room, the lights shut off and all the windows open.  
  
Hilde, remind me to kill you if you ever switch the heating with the AC again. Vana cried from her place on the floor, dressed in only a tanktop and boxers; don't ask who's they were, she didn't even know.  
  
All the boys who with the exception of Wufei, were all in boxers only. Wufei was wearing pants but he was shirtless. He and Sada were trying to play war, but both were moving sluggishly.  
  
GOD WUFEI, seeing you like that is making me hotter. Sada muttered, oblivious to how sexual that sounded. Sada: That is so like me too. Vana: You are the queen of obliviousness  
  
Vana and Duo, who was lying on the couch above her, could barely laugh. I need a piece of paper to write an I.O.U. Vana muttered.   
  
Make that two. Duo added.   
  
Hilde sighed. Let's do something.  
  
Quatre groaned. It's too hot to do anything.  
  
Sada snorted. Obviously, you and Trowa are here. Duo and Vana again raised their hands to say they were going to comment on that later.  
  
No I mean like a card game, or truth or dare, or spin the bottle, something to know each other better!  
  
How about truth or dare WITH spin the bottle? And I get whatever is in the soda bottle? Duo inquired, slowly sitting up.  
  
Duo you pig! Vana said with a weak laugh. Fine, let's do this and get it over with quickly. Despite her words, she's thinking, _This end up making us hotter, not distracting us in the way Hilde is thinking._  
  
So what are the rules of the game? Wufei asked, seeing as he is Mr. Justice, he wanted the rules up front.  
  
Sada sighed. You never had a childhood did you? Wufei just glared. Again she sighed. Fine, I'll explain. You spin that bottle, that Duo is at this moment devouring, and the person that it happens to land on you have to kiss.  
  
He muttered.  
  
Sada glared. It's not injustice, it's plain fun. And if you don't want to kiss the person you have to take the dare that one of use gives you.  
  
Vana muttered. Maybe this will kick his libido into gear. This of course caused everyone minus Wufei to laugh. Vana: And then Sada jumped him. Sada: Stupid little five year old.  
  
Duo placed down the bottle, which he had half spit out staining the carpet and making Hilde hit him upside the head.  
  
Quatre sat on the floor, pulling Trowa down beside him. Come on. We need to sit in a circle if this is going to work.  
  
Everyone stared as Quatre blushed, realizing he had betrayed that beyond his looks he was NOT innocent. After a moment of shock, however, everyone slowly sat in a circle, in the placement as follows. Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Heero, Duo, Vana Vana: Yippee! Lol!, Sada, and finally Wufei.  
  
Sada smirked. Mr. No-childhood will spin first.  
  
Wufei sighed, spinning the bottle. It landed on Heero and they locked eyes before Wufei snorted. I'll take the dare.  
  
Sada jumped up as quickly as the heat would let her. CHANGE INTO BOXERS DAMNIT! YOU'RE MAKING ME SO FUCKING HOT LIKE THAT!  
  
Everyone seemed to catch the double meaning but Sada. Wufei had a slight blush and Hilde had smacked her forehead, muttering a soft, Vana and Duo were laughing. Vana, calming first so she comment. Does he make you moist as well?   
  
NO! JUST HOT! I WANT HIM TO GET INTO SOME BOXERS SO MAYBE I COOL DOWN!  
  
How do you know it won't make you hotter? Duo asked.  
  
Sada glared, but then it all hit her and she sat down, slightly embarrased. I didn't mean it like that?  
  
Oh how did you mean it? Vana prodded.  
  
Sada sighed. I'm going to just stop talking now. Only after Wufei either kisses Heero or changes into boxers.  
  
Vana snickered as Wufei glared at everyone before standing and exiting the room. Duo tried hard to restrain a laugh as they all waited, Wufei _finally_ returning dressed in dark green boxers with silver dragons on them. Vana could help but snicker.  
  
Now who goes? Heero asked, ignoring Duo and Vana.  
  
Well since you asked, you can go. Trowa said Sada: *gasps* He speaks. Vana: the first time.  
  
Heero nonchalantly spun the bottle. The group watched with baited breath as it landed on Wufei. This was too much for Vana and Duo, who collasped into laughter.  
  
Sada snickered. I guess everyone wants you to kiss and makeup.  
  
Heero glared. I'll take the dare too.  
  
I've always wanted to see Heero run around naked. The innocent whisper of Quatre, or shall I say the NOT so innocent whisper. Instead of the round of laughter comments like this usually recieved, it was met a silence before Duo tilted his head and said. I'd like to see that as well.  
  
Vana was restrained herself from any comment but grabbed Duo's braid. I don't need to know about your fantasies.  
  
Duo turned around and smirked, stroking Vana's face. Oh but don't you want to know what I fantasized about you?  
  
Vana's eyes briefly held a lustful longing, but then they slid to Heero, who was watching with his typical imppasive expression, and the look vanished as her whole persona changed.  
  
She pulled away and her eyes turned an icy blue. Don't touch me. Duo looked confused and hurt, giving her sad eyes but she was not moved. Just do the damn dare Heero.  
  
Hilde and Sada glared at Vana and Quatre Felt Vana's pain, making his demeanor slightly deflated. Trowa sensing his lovers pain, pulled him into an embrace.  
  
He looked back up to see Heero standing ready to start his dare. Vana: I had to start writing because Sada turned into a big perv.  
  
Everyone looked except Vana, who seemed quite interested in the wall. Wufei raised an eyebrow at Heero, silently asked if he was seriously going to go through with it. As if he had been challenged Heero dropped his boxers, never changing expression, before suddenly bolting from the room. Sada: I stole my keyboard back.  
  
Everyone waited until Heero reappeared a new pair of boxers, blue with white teddy bears. He pointed to Hilde, who seemed very interested in watching her nails. Vana: My idea! MY IDEA! *Points frantically at boxers idea.  
  
Even Vana couldn't keep a straight face as he sat down, not seeming to notice as Duo snaked a seductive arm around his shoulders. I always knew you looked sexy in blue.  
  
Wufei was smirking _saved in blackmail file Heero.htm_. Vana's blank face turned depressed again and she stood, holding her head. I'll be right back. And she ran into the kitchen.  
  
Hilde and Sada almost stood up, but Quatre beat them to it, following her into the kitchen. Duo looked confused, Heero was deep in thought and Trowa was thinking_ My Quatre_.   
  
Sada sighed and stared at the bottle. Sada: *bottle randomly bursts into flames* Vana: Sada, wrong story! Sada: Whoops.  
  
Vana was sitting in silence on the counter, staring out the window, as Quatre entered. He walked up to her and pulled her seemingly lifeless body into a hug. Vana didn't pull away as silent tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Join us again. Duo is an idiot.  
  
Vana shook her head. No I am. I should have know that Duo wouldn't like me. He only has eyes for Heero.  
  
He never knows when he has hurt others. I am sure he does care for you, he rarely flirts with others when Heero is around, Quatre chuckled softly, Even when he's at a club he doesn't flirt back. He's too faithful to Heero. He must like you. Heero too, if he hasn't told you to leave Duo alone.  
  
Vana sniffed. Do you believe that?  
  
Quatre nodded, letting her go from his embrace. Join us.  
  
Vana nodded, wiping her eyes and followed Quatre back into the other room with the people. One was disgruntled, a few glaring, one worried, and then there was a worried lover, waiting on his Empaths return. Vana dropped into her seat, refusing to look at anyone, keeping her gaze on the floor.  
  
Who goes now? Duo questioned, glancing at Vana once more.  
  
How about you, Duo? Quatre suggested, though his voice sounded a bit distracted, since Trowa was attacking his neck with kisses. Sada: You stole that from when I said I always think Trowa should be biting Quatre's neck. Vana: So? You took it off that quiz question about what would you do at a party.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. He said happily, then spun the bottle carefreely.  
  
Vana watched from under her hair as the bottle slowed then stopped. Her eyes widened, and she forgot to cover her emotions as she gaped freely, along with everyone else.  
  
It had landed on Wufei.  
  
Wufei blushed, glancing at all of us. Sada: THEM DAMNIT! THEM! You do NOT switch from 3rd person to 1st randomly! Vana: WELL SORRY! I'M NOT PERFECT. I DO MAKE MISTAKES! Duo grinned and Vana groaned, almost inaudibly.  
  
I'll do it, Duo announced unnecessarily. Everyone knew he was the most careless one about these sorts of things.  
  
Vana glared at the sheepish Quatre. _Didn't flirt with everyone, huh?_  
  
Smirking slightly, Duo crawled over to the thoroughly frightened Wufei. He had been foolishly hoping that Duo would take a dare, but of course he wouldn't.  
  
Duo paused, face close to Wufei's, and smiling a slow, coy smile. Now everyone was watching with a mix of emotions, but mostly intrigued.  
  
Every so gently, Duo placed his lips over Wufei's, his open eyes never leaving Wufei's open and shocked ones. The kiss never passed a gentle caress, but Duo held it for a long minute before pulling back and returning to his place. His breathing was a bit labored and he looked thoroughly sated, if his smirk said anything. Wufei just stared with still-wide and shocked eyes, and Sada had to hide a smirk of her own. Vana swallowed and looked at the floor, very interested in the pattern again. Suddenly the heat of the afternoon seemed 100 times worse than when they had begun the game. It was almost oppresive.  
  
Heero glared at Duo. Hope you enjoyed it because that is the _last_ time you are _ever _kissing someone else.  
  
Vana's expression flickered, but she stoutly kept it on the floor. Duo smirked at his lover.  
  
Aw Hee-chan, you know I'd never leave you for anyone, Duo cooed,  
glomping Heero.  
  
Vana swallowed hard, feeling that darkness swarm her heart again. He was only supposed to be a sexy crush... she wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with him. She just wished they'd finish the damn game so that she could get away from there and hide back in her shadows.  
  
Quatre, Trowa holding him close, was watching Vana carefully. He could feel her pain- faintly. Apparently after the recent incident she had put up some shields on her mind to dampen it. Slowly he said, Trowa, you spin.  
  
Trowa looked surprised, but nodded. He reached over, not loosing his hold on his lover as he spun waiting for the bottle to dictate who he would get. If it was Wufei, he would laugh his ass off.  
  
It wasn't. It actually landed on the innocent-looking man next to him, who looked up and smiled. Trowa smiled back at the card that Fate had handed him, then leaned forward and passionately kissed Quatre, using his hand to tilt the man's chin up to get a better positioning.  
  
After a minute or two of the couple not breaking for air, Vana saw her opportunity. Ok! Looks like Game Over ladies and gents! Everyone but the oblivious couple seemed to notice the evident relief in her voice.  
  
Nonsense! We can keep playing! Duo said cheerfully, ignoring her sudden chagrin and cornered look. He prodded Trowa's hip. Come on Tro-man, let him have some air and lets get on with this game.  
  
Trowa did- regretfully- let Quatre away, and Quatre smiled, eyes shining and cheeks flushed. Hilde rolled her eyes and Sada, who was studying her sister, suddenly spoke.  
  
How about you go Vana?  
  
Vana's head flew over to her sister, mouth going dry as the fear in her eyes became more pronounced.   
  
You spin. You haven't gone yet. Go on. Sada was smirking at her own genius.  
  
Yeah, go on! Duo cheered, grinning. Vana glared at Sada, then her expression blanked.  
  
Sure, why not. With a trembling hand that betrayed her, she reached forward and spun the bottle._ Oh not him. Please anybody but him....  
_  
The bottle slowed and stopped, and she had to supress a groan. _Duo. Oh Lord here we go....  
_  
Duo smiled. Well, this is an unexpected surprise.  
  
Vana met his eyes for the first time. I can't. Her mind fished for an excuse. Heero said-  
  
Oh forget Heero, Duo interrupted, waving a hand. Come on... you know you want to. He grinned offeringly.  
  
_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He had to go and use the sexy grin, didn't he? Of course._ She swallowed.  
  
This couldn't be that bad after all. She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and yanked her back, connecting their lips solidly. She let out a muffled yelp, that turned into a moan so inaudible that only Duo, Heero, and possibly the sharp-eared Wufei heard.  
  
Slowly she pulled back, eyes slitted, breathing heavy. Duo smirked lazily, his own eyes half-closed. Better, no?  
  
Vana had no answer, so she moved back to her seat, fighting to calm her heart. Was that how he kissed Heero? Or had he not meant to do that at all? She glanced at Sada and Wufei, the latter of whom was smirking widely. _Oh yeah, he had heard._ She gave Sada a lazy smile then looked around.  
  
Who's next? She thought her voice sounded fine, if a little breathless, but it must have had some undertone to it because Quatre smiled at her, Sada and Hilde smirked and grinned, and Heero gave her a measuring look. She blushed, looking at the carpet again, the last dregs of desire draining out of her system.  
  
Sada reached out and spun the bottle- on Hilde's request- and waited for it to stop, sighing quietly. The sigh was cut off in the middle as the bottle stopped just before her. On Wufei.  
  
She took another breath, then looked up to meet the dark torrents of Wufei's eyes. She sighed and whispered so only Wufei could hear. I'll do it, unless... she didn't let her sentence finish as she leaned up and chastely brushed her lips against his, meaning it to only be an innocent kiss.  
  
Chemistry had other plans.  
  
Wufei's lips kissed back, his hands finding their way to her waist and pulling her against him. The innocene was gone, allowing passion to take over. Sada's arms locked behind his neck, letting her hands play with the small ponytail that held his hair. As their need for air became too great, they pulled away, their eyes opening to stare into the other's.  
  
Silence encompassed the room as the two slowly blinked, a blush rising quickly on both warrior's cheeks. They quickly untangled themselves and scooted away back to where they were sitting before.  
  
Duo and Vana, over their initial shock, burst into laughter, Duo getting out between his laughs. Seems like you two have had lots of practice together.  
  
This of course caused the blush to intensify as they tried to ignore what had just happened, though both couldn't get their minds off it.  
  
Hilde smiled. Well that was interesting, but how about we lose the kissing part. It's getting a tad too hot in here for me.  
  
Vana blinked. Wait, Hilde. You haven't kiss anyone, let alone spun the bottle.  
  
Hilde chuckled weakly. Well uh, Quatre hasn't spun either.  
  
Duo waved his hand. Trowa and Quatre are like Fate. No matter if he spins it'll land on Trowa. And they already got their kiss.  
  
Hilde's chuckle weakened even more. Well, uh then Heero hasn't kissed anyone.  
  
Heero's glare answered her but when Duo prodded Heero's hip he sighed and kissed Duo's cheek lightly. Duo nodded happily while Hilde just groaned.  
  
I'll just take the dare. And get this over with.  
  
Sada and Vana nodded, an evil glint in their eyes. Then Hilde, good friend of ours, they said together, you must change into winter clothing: meaning gloves, a hat, sweatshirt, turtleneck, winterpants and wear it all until the AC is fixed.  
  
Hilde glared, placing her hand on the bottle. I hate you both you know.  
  
Vana nodded happily. I know. But you must not hate us that much since if you do Lai-  
  
Hilde covered her ears. NO! Shut up! I'm spinning the fucking bottle!  
  
Vana smiled innocently, but she winked at Sada who was trying to cover her laugh. Duo looked at Vana, throughly perplexed.  
  
The bottle, having stopped it's course of spinning, rested innocently on Sada, who looked about ready to crack up.  
  
Even Duo's eyes bugged out as Hilde placed a quick kiss on Sada's cheek, who's smile widened. What Hilde? Still saving that first kiss?  
  
Hilde blushed. Shut up Sada. Now spin the bottle.  
  
Sada sighed. Usual rules?  
  
Wufei looked at Sada. What do you mean by _usual_ rules?  
  
Sada smiled at him innocently. Well there are other ways you can play this, which is how Hilde, myself, Vana and Lai-Lai Sada and Vana: *snicker* We are so dead if Lai reads this use to play, seeing as we didn't want to kiss each other. The other rules are you spin the bottle, and the person it lands on gets to ask the spinner one question.  
  
Wufei muttered.   
  
Vana smiled broadly. Spin Sada!  
  
Sada spun the innocent bottle, letting it run it's course and finally end on Heero. Then something scary happened, Heero smirked... evilly.  
  
Do you mind telling us how you came to be known for liking a man who could use his sword and have an obsession with dragons? Was the oh so innocent question.  
  
Sada smacked her forehead. Remind me to kill Vana and Hilde when this is over. She sighed and looked at them all, ignoring Wufei purposely. It's nothing sexual at all, cause this all happened when I was 13! I was learning how to sword fight and these stupid male supremacists, she stopped to glare at Wufei, didn't think I could ever learn how to properly fight. After I royally embarrased them in training one day I made this comment about guys who don't know how to use a sword suck. And Ms. Innocent goes.  
  
Sucks what my dear sister? Vana supplied, earning a snicker from Duo.   
  
Hilde continued since Sada was too busy glaring at Vana. Sada, forever oblivious to anything she says that is sexual continues right on that path making the further comment of wanting to see a man who can use his sword. Thus, that part of what Sada likes in a man came in.  
  
Everyone, minus Wufei and Heero, were trying to hold back a laugh. Heero merely nodded. And the dragon part?  
  
Sada blinked and blushed, dropping her head to look at the ground as she muttered something even Wufei couldn't hear. What was that? Duo asked.  
  
I said because when I was 16, on a dare I got a tatoo of a dragon.  
  
Everyone, minus Vana blinked before Duo asked the question on everyone's mind. Where? And can we see it?  
  
Sada's head jerked up. It's on my back.  
  
Hilde nodded. Yeah, but can we see it? Or at least can you show me?  
  
Sada shook her head. No! I refuse.  
  
Duo and Hilde shared a look and together jumped on Sada, who advoided the first pounce by climbing into Wufei's lap. That of course didn't stop Duo and Hilde, who grabbed her around the waist, trying to pull her from Wufei's hold.  
  
Vana couldn't hold in her laugh as her friends tried to pull her sister's shirt up after they had gotten her off of Wufei's lap. Hilde, not being able to tolerate one of her oldest friends keeping secrets from her, started to tickle her, making shrieks fill the room.  
  
Ha Ha! Duo cried in triumph, as they finally got Sada turned onto her back and her shirt raised to see the tail end of an amber dragon. Duo and Hilde, both intrigued, pushed her shirt up more to reveal the rest of the tatoo, which was up her spine.  
  
Unfortuneately, to do this required more room, so they had to lift and twist her sideways, laying her face down across Wufei's lap.  
  
I should scream RAPE' really loudly next time someone tries to tickle me. Sada muttered, placing her chin in her palm as the two people prodded her tatoo, ohhing and ahhing at the gold eyes of the dragon.  
  
Wufei was sitting stock still, normally impassive or angry face shocked, eyes widened immensely. Vana took one look at his face and burst into more laughter, just imagining his position.  
  
Oh... Oh it hurts.. hahaha.. oh poor Wufei.. so sorry for you... She managed to get out between laughs.  
  
Don't you like the tatoo Wufei? Duo asked innocently, looking up at the Mandarin man and noting his expression. Slowly it dawned on him and he smiled. What's wrong Wu-chan? Can't stand the close quarters?  
  
Wufei tried a glare that didn't really work and swallowed hard. He did it again, better this time and he responded, but through gritted teeth.  
  
Duo... Let. Her. Up.  
  
Duo grinned widely and winked at Hilde. Should we?  
  
Hilde studied Sada a minute, then Wufei. Hmmm.. Probably. Otherwise we might have another um, fighting sword' in the room and you know I don't allow those in my house. She grinned at the double message, and Vana laughed while Duo grinned congratulations at her usage of the word.  
  
Wufei blushed bright red, glaring at everyone.  
  
Sada asked confused. Why would being forced across his lap get a... fighting.... Oh.  
  
She blushed as she understood, making Wufei blush a bit more, but he didn't look away, since it wasn't in his nature to be submissive unnecessarily. Sada looked for a long moment into his lust-darkened and passion-heated eyes before turning away and studying the carpet.  
  
I think that it might be a bit late for that, she whispered, almost inaudibly. Unless Wufei happens to have something hard in his pocket.  
  
Vana and Duo's grins were a perfect match, both stretching off of their faces. Heero was keeping his face typically blank, not giving in to amusement, but Hilde was chuckling to herself. She released Sada after one last look at the tatoo, dragging Duo off of her too.  
  
Sada let out a slow breath, slowly turning over onto her back, shirt pulled up to just under her breasts but not bothering to put it back in place. She gazed up at Wufei's black eyes, reading the emotions there, or trying to, as the two grinning friends returned to their places.  
  
Finally a silence fell over the group as they stared at the two oblivious fighters, who were- far as they could tell- just staring at each other.  
  
Vana breathed, smiling softly. She refused to admit it but she was a hardcore romantic. So, naturally, this relationship hit her as completely sweet.  
  
For about another second.  
  
Then Duo cleared his throat, breaking the almost-couples absorbtion with each others eyes. Sada looked away and slowly sat up, blinking emotion-mixed eyes. Wufei kept his eyes on her, burning her with his eyes that she had so recently found showed exactly what his soul was feeling if the emotion was strong enough. And that was frightening.  
  
She turned back to the room and raised an eyebrow, not moving from her position as if defying the group, though really it was because- minus the under her- she was comfortable.  
  
Vana grinned and winked at her. Whose spin?  
  
Quatre cleared his throat and reached for the bottle, giving it a delicate twirl. Despite the lightness of the spin, it was fast, just like Quatre himself. It slowed and finally stopped.  
  
On Hilde.  
  
Her eyes widened and she swallowed as Quatre smiled.  
  
Hilde peeped.  
  
Why don't you like fighting swords' in your house. Quatre asked, Trowa- who missed the whole exchange between the two fighters- still biting at his neck.  
  
Hilde chuckled nervously, looking at the very intrigued Duo. I hate violence?  
  
You seem unsure. Vana said as she batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
Duo nodded, wrapping an arm around Vana's shoulder. Really unsure Hilde. What's the truth?  
  
Hilde blushed and then coughed. That is the truth. I don't like violence. Now I think Vana should spin.  
  
Vana smiled and spun the bottle, laughing lightly, until she saw who it landed on. Sada, my dear, wonderful sister.  
  
Sada smirked, filing through her brain for the perfect question. Finally, she came up with what she considered THE most perfect question to utterly embarass her sister.  
  
Vana, Vana, Vana. Please describe what your perfect man is. Sada said with a straight face, not moving at all, much to Wufei's relief.  
  
Vana stared, shocked that her sister would know the one thing that could kill her totally. She looked down at the carpet, staying silent so long the people thought she might actually refuse.  
  
Then, when all hope was fading, her voice came, quiet as anything, and as softly shy as velvet, although she didn't look up.  
  
My idea of the perfect man.. She let out a quiet chuckle. Perfect is a strong word, different in the eye of every beholder. But mine would be... tall, toned, and adorable. He'd have a wonderful sense of humor, probably a prankster, with that kind of glitter that makes the eyes just light up, making you think that they're a god. She paused, then continued slowly. He'd be brunette and sweet as strawberries in season. Kind and gentle as a new spring rain but still a great fighter. She lifted her head, oblivious to the others reactions as she kept her gaze unwaveringly on Duo's surprised eyes. And he is, in every definition of the word... Her eyes flicked between his as she said clearly, the word holding a million unspoken emotions.  
  
  
  
Duo stared as she finally looked away again, hair swinging to block her face as it had while she was speaking, her gaze now on the carpet totally.  
  
Everyone blinked, even Heero looked astounded. Duo slowly started to process that information and formulate a plan.  
  
Someone spin, Wufei said gruffly, arms folded across his chest. his judging eyes on Duo and Vana.  
  
Well we've all gone. Why don't we just stop? Heero asked shortly.  
  
Awwww... that's no fun, Duo said with a pout.  
  
Quatre stopped as suddenly a blast of cold air hit the group. Before anyone could totally realize that the AC had come back on, Vana was up and out of the room. Everyone assumed she just needed time to herself and let her go.  
  
Looks like thats the end of it, Hilde said, standing up with the group. Wufei just grunted and stood, after letting Sada get off of his lap first.  
  
I'm going to go put pants on. He said flatly to the group, then to Sada he added, Meet me at the practice court in 5 minutes.  
  
He didn't even wait to acknowledge her nod before sweeping to his room to get clothes.  
  
Sada sighed and stood. Best not keep Justice Man waiting. See ya guys. She trotted down the hall, heading for the practice courts.  
  
The others said their good-byes and split up; Quatre and Trowa in one direction, Duo and Heero off for the shop and their Gundams.  
  
Because of this, no one saw Vana creep past the living room with a large black bag in her hand, a bra hanging out of the corner.  
  
She carried it out of the house, silently closing the door behind her, snickering wickedly.  


* * *  


  
Just a little reminder to review.  
  
**REVIEW**Please


End file.
